


Oops

by mm8



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Apologies, M/M, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While occupied with other things, Jim accidentally screws up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009

The only sound in the room was Bones tapping away on the computer. Jim was getting anxious. "I'm sorry."

Bones was silent. 

"Bones, you can't ignore me forever."

Silence. 

Jim didn't want to the subject to drop. "Bones--"

"You erased the entire crew's medical files." He said harshly.

"I know…" Jim felt sheepish. "It was an accident."

" _And_ the back-up files." Bones swiveled in his chair to look at his lover. "Do you realize how long it's going to take me to fix this?"

"We can't continue…?"

"Damnit, Jim, what am I going to say? I can't tell the truth."

"Then don't. They don't need to know--"

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Oops?"


End file.
